Little Salvatore
by The Little Owl
Summary: Adeline Salvatore has not seen her brothers since the week before burning of the church in the 1800s. She thought that they were died. But after returning to mystic fall to see her best friend Annabelle. Adeline gets a surprise. Just give it a shot, I am not very good at summaries.
1. I am coming home tell the world!

**I am only on the 3 season of TVD so if things don't add up, sorry. I made up this story idea, I am not using some else ideas. Enjoy. Sorry for grammar errors I am not the best at grammar or spelling.**

My name is Adeline Grace Salvatore. I have lived on this planet since December 18 1849. I grew up in mystic falls, Virginia . I played with my best friend Annabelle every day, until one day. Her mother Peril changed me into a vampire and told me to leave town. I have two brothers Stefan and Damon. I haven't seen them since I left town. I think about them every day. I make myself see them. I walk around London smiling knowing they are watching out for me. One day, I tell myself I will see them.

I run through the airport like a madman, Pushing people out of the way. I get to my gate, as everyone is boarding. I hand the flight attendant my boarding pass a walk o my seat. As I walk I realize there is no way I can make it through the flight without killing someone. I sit down in my seat I look out the window and try not to think about emptying someone of blood. As I look out the window I feel something touch my arm. Human fat. I almost throw up, but instead I just move my arm. After watching breaking dawn, the carvings become worst. How smart was it for me to watch a vampire movie and they can drink blood. I stand up and trip over the person next to me. Smooth, huh? I look up and see a pretty hot guy staring at me. I was going to say something like, What you staring at? But then I realize that l look hungry my eyes started to turn red. I fast walk to the bathroom hoping no one notices. I shut the bath room door, And enjoy a blood bag. I get back to my seat and sit down. I turn on a movie hoping that he will forget. 6 hours later I am in New York City. I grab my bags and head to the train station; but not without stopping for a meal. I when I get to the train station I easily compel the tickets dude to give me a free ride to Mystic Falls. That is where I am now, Home.


	2. Home

I am standing in the middle of Mystic falls. The town is Exactly what I thought it would be. I look around the town remembering what it used to be. I wander until I find some where to eat. MYSTIC FALLS GRILL. I decide to give it a try. I walk in and sit at the bar.

" one beer please" I compel the dirty blonde bar tender.

"I can you are too young." He says

I try to compel him again." One beer please!"

"No!"

"ONE F_CKING BEER" I yell and compel at the same time.

The bar tender walks away. I expected for him to get me a beer, but he doesn't. Instead he talks to a man at the of side of the bar. I listen in to their conversion.

" That girl is a vampire, she tried to compel me." The bar tender says to the man.

The man looks at me, but I just look away. I listen into their conversion. When the start talking about football, I get up and play some pool. After playing one game, three girls walk in.

One says" but Damon"

I look up. I haven't met anyone name Damon for 57 years; so that name sort of gets my attention. One is a human, One is a vampire, and one is...

"Katherine" I whisper.

I excuse myself from the game of pool I am playing. I walk to the table where the girls are sitting.

"Hello, Katherine"

Katherine looks around to her friends for help.

The blonde one says" Katherine?"

"Yes, Katherine pierce" I point to Katherine.

Katherine says" My name is Elena, who are you?"

" I am Adeline Salvatore".

All three girls freeze , then look at each other.

"Do you know Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" One says.

This time I freeze and look at the girls.

" How do you they have been dead, for at least 100 years?"

One girl looks through the photos on her phone.

" Do you know them?"

I take her phone, and smile. I nod yes. They offer me to sit down and I nod. I am speechless. I have not seen my brothers since 1864. The human told me her name was Bonnie Bennett. She is a Bennett witch. What made me Smile even more. Back in the 1800s I loved the Emily Bennett. The blonde said her name was Caroline forbs, and if I need anything to talk to her. I smile and take her phone number. Then stare at the photo of me brothers.

" There should be more photos, of them" Elena says

I look at every photo of Damon and Stefan. I smile at every one.

Caroline informs me that they have to go. I give Elena back her phone. She smiles at me. Elena takes my hand and put a napkin I it. I look at the napkin.

" It is their address." Elena smile

My eyes light up" Thank you!"


	3. I missed you like crazy

I stand in front of the house. My Brothers house. Wait sibling rules, its mine now. I check the napkin to make sure I get the right house. I did . I stand outside thinking about my grand Entrance. Do I push Break everything and run around vampire speed. Should I knock on the door and be like hello, my brother and wink. Then my thought changes to does my hair look Okay, Do I smell like a sweaty football player. I shake my head and run to the door and swing it open. I jump try into the house. I fail, I can't get in.

"Ouch," I scream " Let me in"

Damon walks to the door

" Who are you?" Damon asks.

"Where is Stefan?"

" Busy" Damon blinks

"STEFAN SALVATORE, COME HERE" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I listen to Stefan come down the stair. I try to hide my smile. He turns the corner I start to shake with excitement . He walks to the door. I Burst with joy, and try run to the door. I can't get in.

" Hi Stefan"

" Adeline" Stefan smiles.

Stefan and Damon walk outside. They hug me. My eyes begin to tear up with joy.

" I missed you so much" I Smile.

"Where have you been, I did not know you were still alive?." Stefan asks

" I have been in London, England; thinking you were dead'' I say as I step back.

" Us being dead? " Damon questions '' Why are you here?"

Stefan elbows him in the rib cage. I laugh and sniff then wipe my tears away.

" I would have came home sooner, but what happened in 1864 scared me so much. I waited to I thought it was safe and the founding families didn't know vampire exist."

"Horrible timing. vampire are all the founding fathers think about." Damon says

Stefan elbows him really hard.

"Thanks" I say

He smiles back.

Until 2am, All three of us chat and drink. They tell my Crazy stories from the 60s,70s,and 80s. At 2am, I say good night to Stefan and Damon walks me to a foreclosed mansion.

"In the morning , I will come and get you. Be up By seven, I will enroll you at the high school . I will get to Elena let you in the house. Good night" Damon hugs me.

" I missed you"


	4. Get up

I am lying in a bed, the morning sunshine is hitting my face. I heard someone down stairs. I get up, look in the mirror, and growl. My hair is a mess. I trot to the kitchen.

" Hey Damon" I say as I walk by.

" Damon" I back track. " What you doing here?"

" Getting you ready for school." Damon pours a cup of coffee.

" I am not going to school." I take the coffee Out of his hand.

"You need too" Damon takes the coffee out of my hand.

I look at him" I haven't gone to school since 1908 I am not going now."

" Fine" Damon takes a sip of his coffee.

"I need Blood." I say as fill a cup of coffee up.

"In my bag" Damon turns on the radio. So good by B.O.B plays.

I open Damon's bad. I find two blood bags. " Really, Blood bag"

"Oh sorry, does the princess need fresh blood." Damon say sarcastically .

" No" I huff. I pour the blood in to a cup and drink it.

" Go take a shower, you look horrible. "

I waddle up stairs. I pick out a jean shirt ,leggings and a gray beanie. I take a couple of minutes to turn on the shower, but I finally do. I wash my hair and my body. I Turn off the shower and put on my clothes. I put on some foundation, mascara and lip balm. I walk down stairs .

"Damon?" I walk around a corner " Are you here?"

Damon jumps out from behind the island in the kitchen. He picks me up. I try a kick him. I fail.

" Damon, let me go!" I yell.

" If I let you go would you go to school" Damon walks me to the car.

" No" I whisper.

"That's what I thought."

Damon puts me in the car and locks the doors. I bang on the windows.

" Damon, let me out."

"No"

Damon Unlocks the door and gets in to quickly for me to get out. I growl at him and sink down in my seat. Damon drives to the school he pulls in to a parking spot. He unlocks the car and I run out at vampire speed. I run right in to someone. I look up slowly.

"Where are you going?" Stefan says as I look up.

"Not to school." I say as someone grabs my hands.

"Come on!" Damon says from behind me. " You are going to school."

I frown and walk into the school. Damon walks with me to the office. Stefan Talks to the Elena chick about letting me in the house. I listen to Stefan and Elena conversation. As they talk I learn alot about mystic falls today.

" Get to class" Damon looks at me.

"Damon, Where is Klaus and What does he want?"


End file.
